The patient to be studied has symptoms consistent with a diagnosis of Shapiro's syndrome, a disorder which may be secondary to a defect in hypo- thalamic function. To investigate this further, a series of experiments will be undertaken to evaluate the patient's thermoregulatory and osmoregulatory systems and to examine the circadian variation of some hormones which are under hypothalamic control.